Tous les animés par ordre alphabétique
Voici la liste de tous les animes par ordre alphabétique et sans distinction de genre. 'Divers' *.hack//SIGN *009-1 *07-Ghost *3x3 Eyes *5 Centimètres par seconde *11 eyes *15 Bishōjo Hyōryūki *21-ji no Onna : Newscaster Katsuragi Miki *2x1 *3x3 Eyes *5 Centimètres par seconde *69 Pink Riders *69 Pink Riders 2 'A' *Abarenbō Rikishi!! Matsutarō *A Certain Magical Index *A Certain Magical Index The Movie : Miracle of Endymion *A Certain Scientific Railgun *A.D. Police *A・LI・CE *A Kite *Ai no Katachi : Ecchi na Onna no Ko wa Kirai... Desuka? *Ai Shimai : Futari no Kajitsu *Ai Shimai 2 : Futari no Kajitsu *Ai Shimai Tsubomi... Kegashite Kudasai *Ai wa Kagi no Kazu Dake *Aisai Nikki *Akiko *Aku no Onna Kanbu *Aku no Onna Kanbu : Full Moon Night *Abenobashi mahō☆shotengai *Accelerando : Datenshi-tachi no Sasayaki *Accel World *A Channel : The Animation *Advancer Tina *After... The Animation *Ai Doll *Ail Maniax : Inma Seifukugari & Majogari no Yoru ni *Ai Mai Mii *Air *Air Gear *Ai Yori Aoshi *Aiura *Akage no Anne *Akame ga Kill *AKB0048 *Akebi no Hana : Maho *Akina to Onsen de H Shiyo! *Akira *Aki Sora *Akuma-kun *Akuma no Riddle *Aku no Hana *Albator (Le film) *Albator le corsaire de l'espace *Aldnoah.Zero *Alien Nine *Alignment You! You! The Animation *Allison & Lillia *Amagami SS *Amanee! *Amnesia *Amy to Yobanaide *Aneimo *Anejiru 2 The Animation : Shirakawa San Shimai ni Omakase *Anejiru The Animation : Shirakawa San Shimai ni Omakase *Aneki... My Sweet Elder Sister : The Animation *Aneki no Kōnai Kaikinbi *Ane Haramix *Ane Koi *Ane Koi : Suki Kirai Daisuki *Ane to Boin *Angel *Angel Beats! *Angel Blade *Angel Blade Punish! *Angel Cop *Angel Core : Tenshi-tachi no Sumika *Angelic Layer *Angel Links *Angelium *Anime Nanase Ren *Anime Shōnen Maid Curo-kun : Tenshi no Uta *Anime Yagami Yū *Anisava *Aniyome *Aniyome wa Ijippari *Ano hi mita hana no namae o bokutachi wa mada shiranai *Ano Natsu de Materu *Another *Ansatsu Kyōshitsu *Ao Haru Ride *Appleseed *Appleseed (Le film) *Appleseed Alpha *Appleseed - Ex Machina *Appleseed XIII *Aquarion *Arata Kangatari *Arata-naru Sekai : World`s/Start/Load/End *Arbeit Shiyō!! *Aria *Armitage III *Arpeggio of blue steel *Aruvu Rezuru, Mechanized Fairies *Asa kara Zusshiri Milk Pot *Asa made Jugyō Chu! *Asgaldh : Waikyoku no Testament *Ashita no Joe *Ashita no Kibō : Kanashimi yo Arigatō - Takae Tsuneo Monogatari *Ashita no Yukinojō *Astarotte no Omocha! *Atelier Escha & Logy : Alchemists of the Dusk Sky *A Town Where You Live *Aura : Maryūinkōga Saigo no Tatakai *Avenger *Avengers Confidential : Black Widow & Punisher *Ayashi no Ceres *Azu Manga Daioh 'B' *Babe my Love *Babuka *Baby Princess 3D Paradise Love *Baby Steps *Baccano! *Bad End *Baka and Test : Summon the Beasts *Baku Ane : Otōto Shibocchau zo! The Animation *Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman *Bakumatsu Rock *Basara *Bastard *Basilisk *Battle Can2 *Battle Spirits *Bayonetta : Bloody Fate *Beast Saga *Beck *Ben Tō *Berserk *Betsu ni Anta no Tame ni Ookikunattanjanaindakara ne!! *Beyond *Beyond the Boundary *Bi-chiku Beach : Nangoku Nyūjoku Satsueikai *Bible Black *Bible Black Gaiden *Bienvenue dans la NHK *Bikyaku Seido Kaichō Ai *Binkan Athlete *Black Bullet *Black Butler *Black Gate : Kanin no Gakuen *Black Lagoon *Blade *Blade & Soul *Blassreiter *BlazBlue : Alter Memory *BLEACH *Blind Night *Binetsu : Yakusoku no Toki *Binetsu Hime *Binetsu Shōkōgun *Binetsukko b37C The Animation *Blood Lad *Blood Royal *Bloods : Inraku no Ketsuzoku 2 *Blue Drop : Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku *Blue Exorcist *Blue Gender *Blue Seagull *Blue Seed *Bodacious Space Pirates *Bodacious Space Pirates : Abyss of Hyperspace *Body Jack : Tanoshii Yutai Ridatsu *Boin *Boku no Imōto wa "Osaka Okan" *Bokurano, notre enjeu *Boku no Piko *Boku no Sexual Harassment *Bokura wa Minna Kawai-Sō *Boku wa Ō-sama *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Bottom Biting Bug *Boys Be... *Bōken Shite mo Ii Koro *Brain Powerd *Brandish *Brave 10 *Brighter Than the Dawning Blue *Broken Blade *Brothers Conflict *Brynhildr in the Darkness *Btooom! *Bubblegum Crisis *Buddy Complex *Burst angel *Busō Renkin *Busō Shinki *Bust to Bust : Chottokurai Kusatteru no ga Umaindesu yo ? *But pour Rudy 'C' *C *C3 : Cube x Cursed x Curious *C'était nous *Cafe Junkie *Cambrian *Campione *Campus *Canaan *Can Can Bunny Extra *Candy *Canvas : Sepia-iro no Motif *Capitaine Flam *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Casshern Sins *Cat's Eye *Captain Earth *Cele Kano *Cencoroll *Ceux qui chassent des elfes *Chaos ; Head *Charm Point 1 : Sister's Rondo *Cheeky Angel *Chichi-iro Toiki *Chihayafuru *Chijoku Kankin : Ochita Tenshi-tachi *Chijoku Shinsatsushitsu *Chikasugi Idol Akae-chan *Chimera : Target I Datenshi Kōrin *Chinetsu Karte : The Devilish Cherry *Chōbatsu Yobikō *Chobits *Choisuji *Chōjigen Game Neptune : The Animation *Chōjikū Seiki Orguss *Chōkō Tenshi Escalayer *Chu2 *Chu Shite Agechau : Oshikake Onee-san no Seikō Chiryō *Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! *City Hunter *CLANNAD *Classical Sex-Zone *Classmate no Okaa-san *Claymore *Cleavage *Cleopatra *Cobra *Cobra The Animation (2010) *CØDE:BREAKER *Code-E *Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion *Comic Party *Conan le fils du futur *Cool Devices Series *Concerto *Copihan *Coppelion *Corpse Party *Cosplay Rakuen *Court no Naka no Tenshi-tachi *Cowboy Bebop *Crayon Shin-chan : Bakauma! B-Kyuu Gourmet Survival Battle!! *Cream Lemon *Cuticle Detective Inaba *Cyclops Shōjo Saipū *Cynthia où le rythme de la vie 'D' *D-Frag ! *D-Spray *D.C. : Da Capo *D+vine Luv *Daiakuji *Daicon Film 33 *Daily Lives of High School Boys *Daishikkin Helena *Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai *Dakaretai Onna *Danball Senki *Danchi Tomoo *Danganronpa : Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei *Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *Daraku : Onna Kyōshi Hakai *Dareka no Manazashi *Darcrows *Dark *Dark Blue *Dark Rabbit *Dark Shell : Ori no Naka no Namameki *Darker than Black *Darling *Date a Live *Datenshi-tachi no Kyōen *Day Break Illusion *DD Hokuto no Ken *Dead Leaves *Deadman Wonderland *DearS *Death Billiards *Death Note *Deep Voice *Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane *Dennō coil *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Desert Punk *Détective Conan *Detective File 1 : Kindan no Ai *Detective Opera Milky Holmes *Detective Opera Milky Holmes : Alternative *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation *Deux ans de vacances *D.Gray-Man *Diabolus : Kikoku *Dia no Ace *Diabolik Lovers *Dirty Pair (Dan & Danny) *Discipline *Discipline Zero *Discode Ijō Seiai *Disk Wars : Avengers *Divine Nanami *DNA Hunter *Dochinpira *DOG DAYS *Dōjin Work *Dokidoki Oyako Lesson : Oshiete H na Obenkyō *Doll Saaya *Dominion Tank Police *Donburi Kazoku *Donyatsu *Doraemon *Dorei Ichiba *Dorei Kaigo *Dorei Maid Princess *Dorei Usagi to Anthony The Animation *Double Circle *Double J *Dōkyūsei : Natsu no Owari ni *Dōkyūsei : Natsu no Owari ni (1994) *Dōkyūsei 2 *Dōkyūsei Climax *Dōsō Kai : Yesterday Once More *Dōsō Kai Again *Down Load *Dragonar Academy *Dragonaut - The Resonance *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Kai *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Collection *Dragon Knight *Dragon Knight 4 *Dragon Knight Gaiden *Dragon Pink *Dragon Rider *Dramatical Murder *Dream Hazard : Akuma no Program *Dream Hunter Rem *DreamNote *DT Eightron *Duel Masters *Durarara!! *Dyogrammaton 'E' *Ebiten : Ebisugawa Public High School's Tenmonbu *Ecchi de Happy! Pin! Pin! Pin! *Ecchies *Edgar, le détective cambrioleur *Ef : A Fairy Tale of the Two *Eien no Aseria *El *El Cazador de la Bruja *Elfen Lied *Elf Hime Nina *Elf no Futago-hime : Willan to Arsura *Elfina : Yoru he to Urareta ōkoku de... The Animation *El Hazard *Endless Serenade *Enfer et Paradis *En selle, Sakamichi *Entre Elle et Lui *Enzai *Ergo Proxy *Eroge! H mo Game mo Kaihatsu Zanmai *Eromanga Mitai na Koi Shiyō : Let's Fall in Love The Ero-manga *Euphoria *Eureka Seven 'F' *Fairy Forest Remi-chan *Fairy Tail *Fam et Ihrlie, exploratrices *Famiresu Senshi Purin *Fantasista Doll *Fantastic Children *Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya *Fate/Stay Night *Fault!! *Fault!! Service: Aratanaru Rival *Fechikano! *Fela Pure : Mitarashi-san Chi no Jijō The Animation *Fighting of Ecstasy *Figure 17 *First Love *Five Card *Flame of Recca *Flanders no Inu *Flashback Game *FLCL *Floating Material *Flutter of Birds : Tori-tachi no Habataki *Flutter of Birds 2 : Tenshi-tachi no Tsubasa *Fractale *Francesca : Girls Be Ambitious *Free ! *Freedom Project *Freezing *Front Innocent *Fruits Basket *Fruits Version *Fujun Isei Kōyū : Taisetsu na Kimi he *Furueru Kuchibiru *Furyō ni Hamerarete Jusei Suru Kyonyū Okaa-san The Animation *Furyō ni Hamerarete Jusei Suru Kyonyū Okaa-san : Iki Jigoku ni Ochita Kazoku no Game The Animation *Fushigi Yūgi *Futabu! *Futago no Haha Seihonnō *Futari no Aniyome *Futari wa Milky Holmes *Futari wa Pretty Cure *Futsū no Joshikōsei ga Locodol Yattemita *Future Card Buddyfight *Fūun Ishin Dai Shogun *Fūrinkanzan 'G' *G-taste *G.T.R G-cup Teacher Rei *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *Gag Manga Biyori *Gaist Crusher *Gakkatsu! *Gakkō no Kaidan *Gakuen : Chijoku no Zushiki *Gakuen 2 *Gakuen 3 : Karei Naru Etsujoku *Gakuen Maria : Bakunyū Teachers *Gakuen Nanafushigi *Gakuen no Shuryōsha *Gakuen Saimin Reido *Gakuen Shimai *Gakuen Sodom *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *Galaxy Angel *Galilei Donna *Ganbare! Lulu Lolo *Gantz *Garden *Garden of Words *Garon *Gatchaman Crowds *Gedō Gakuen *Gekijōban Shimajirō to Fufu no Daibōken: Sukue! Nana-iro no Hana *Gekka Bijin *Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun *Geneshaft *Genmukan : Aiyoku to Ryōjoku no Inzai *Genshiken *Genzai Byōtō *Georgie *Gestalt *Get Backers *Getter Robo *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell 2 - Innocence *Ghost in the Shell : Arise *Ghost in the Shell : Arise Introduction *Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex *Gibo no Toiki : Haitoku Kokoro ni Tadayō Haha no Iroka *Gift : Eternal Rainbow *Gifū Dōdō!! Kanetsugu to Keiji *Gigant Shooter Tsukasa *Gilgamesh - De quel côté êtes-vous ? *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Ginga Kikōtai Majestic Prince *Gingitsune *Gintama *Giovanni's Island *GIRLS und PANZER *Gitai Saimin *GJ-bu *Glasslip *Gloria : Kindan no Ketsuzoku *Go! Go! 575 *Gochūmon wa Usagi Desu ka ? *Gogo no Kōchō : Junai Mellow yori *Gokudo *Gokujō Seitokai *Gokusen *Golden Boy *Golden Time *Goldorak *Golgo 13 *Gosenzo Sanne *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun *Gosick *Green Green TV *Green Green Thirteen Erolutions *Grenadier *Grope : Yami no Naka no Kotori-tachi *GTO *Gudaguda Fairies *Guilty Crown *Gunbuster *Gundam Build Fighters *Gun Frontier *Gungrave *Gunparade *Gunsmith Cats *Gun x Sword *Gurren Lagann *Guy 'H' *H2O : Footprints in the Sand *Hagure Yūsha no Aesthetica *Hainuwele Shuukaku no Yoru *Haitai Nanafa *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *Hajime no Ippo : The Fighting! *Hakkenden *Hakuōki *Hal *Haikyū!! *Hakugei : Legend of the Moby Dick *Hamatora *Hametsu no Mars *Hana no Zundamaru *Hana Yamata *Hanasakeru Seishōnen *Hanasaku Iroha *Handle with Care... *Hand Maid May *Haramasete Seiryū-kun! *Harem Time The Animation *Harlock Saga - L'Anneau des Nibelunghen - L'or du Rhin *Harukoi Otome *Harumi-chan no Oita *Hataraku Maō-sama ! *Hatsu Inu The Animation *Hatsu Inu 2 The Animation : Strange Kind of Woman - Again *Hatsukoi *Hatsukoi Limited *Haunted Junction *Hayate the Combat Butler *Heartwork : Symphony of Destruction *Heat Guy J *Heaven's Memo Pad *Heisei Harenchi Gakuen *Heisei Jogakuen Kagai Lesson *Hells *Hell Teacher Nūbē *Henbō Moral Hazard *Hero Bank *Hero Tales *Heroic Age *Hetalia *Hetalia : Axis Powers (Le Film) *Hidamari Sketch *High School DxD *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ... *Hiiro no Kakera *Hika Ryōjoku : Wana ni Hamatta Futari *Hikaru no Go *Hi.Me.Go.To *Hime-chan no Ribbon *Hime Chen! Otogitic Idol Lil'Pri *Hime Dorei : Mesu he to Ochiyuku Futago no Ōjo *Hime-sama Gentei! *Himegoto *Himekishi Angelica The Animation *Himekishi Lilia *Himekishi Olivia *Himiko-Den *Hinata no Aoshigure *Hissatsu Chikan Nin *Hitō Meguri Kakure Yu *Hitozuma Cosplay Kissa *Hitozuma Cosplay Kissa 2 : Hitozuma LoveLove - Cosplay OVA *Hitozuma Kasumi-san *Hitozuma Kōkan Nikki *Hitozuma Ryōjoku Sankanbi *Hitsugi no Chaika *Hiyokoi *Hōkago : Nureta Seifuku *Hōkago 2 : Hajirau Hana wa Murete Amaku *Hōkago 2 : Sayuri *Hōkago Mania Club : Koi no Hoshii no - The Animation *Hōkago Nyan Nyan *Hōkago Rennai Club : Koi no Etude *Hokenshitsu de Aimashō *Honey and Clover *Honō no Tenkōsei *Hontō ni Atta *Hontō ni Atta Hitozuma Furin Kokuhaku *Hooligan *Hoop Days (Dear Boys) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere *Hoshizora he Kakaru Hashi *Host Club - Le lycée de la séduction *Hōzuki no Reitetsu *Hump Bang! *Hunter x Hunter *Hyakko 'I' *I'll / Crazy KOUZO Basketball Club *I Can *Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō *Idol Kōhosei *Idolmaster : Xenoglossia *I Dream of Mimi *Ihara Saikaku Kōshoku Ichidai Otoko *Iinari! Saimin Kanojo *Ijoku *Ikemen Kyūgotai Nurse Angels *Ikenai Boy *Iketeru Futari *Ikki Tōsen *Ikoku Meiro no Croisée *Ikusa Otome Suvia *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2 *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie G : Ikusa Otome-tachi no Tasogare *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie Shinshō : Anata ni Subete o Sasagemasu *Imbalance Girl *Imako System *Imōto de Ikō! *Imōto Jiru *Imōto Paradise! *Imōto Paradise! 2 *Immoral *Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha *Inazuma Eleven *Inda no Himekishi Janne The Animation *Indian Summer *Infinite Ryvius *Inmu 2 *Inmu Gakuen : "Dame... Konna ni Nacchau no wa Yume no Naka Dake nano...!" *Inmu : Ikenie no Utage *Innocent : Shōjo Memoria *Innocent Blue *Interlude *Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san *Inukami *Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyō *Inu Yasha *Iron Man *Iron Man : Rise of Technovore *IS : Infinite Stratos *Ishida & Asakura *Isōrō Tengoku *Issho ni Ecchi *Issho ni H Shiyo! *Isshūkan Friends *Issunbōshi (2007) *Itadaki! Seieki *Itazura The Animation *Itoshi no Kotodama *Izumo (2003) 'J' *Jewelpet *Jinkō Shōjo : Henshin Sex Android *Jinsei *Jinshin Yūgi *Jisshūsei *JK to Ero Giin Sensei *JK to Inkō Kyoushi 4 *JK to Orc Heidan : Aku Buta Oni ni Ryōgyaku Sareta Seijo Gakuen *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Stardust Crusaders *Jokei Kazoku : Inbō *Joō-sama wa M Dorei *Jormungand *Joshikōsei no Koshitsuki *Joshikōsei no Koshitsuki 2 *Joshiraku *Jūichinin iru! *Juliet *Juliette je t'aime *Jungle Master *Jūni-nin no Onna Kyōshi *Junjō Shōjo Et Cetera *Junk Boy *Junk Land The Animation *Junk Story 'K' *K *K-ON! *Kaette Kita Court no Naka no Tenshi-tachi *Kagachi-sama Onagusame Tatematsurimasu : Netorare Mura Inya Hanashi *Kagaku na Yatsura *Kage *Kagirohi : Shaku Kei *Kaguya-hime : Taketori Monogatari *Kaidan Restaurant *Kaikan Phrase *Kairaku Satsujin Chōsakan Koji *Kakugo no Susume *Kakumeiki Valvrave *Kakushi Dere *Kakyūsei *Kakyūsei 2 : Ki Hanashi Atsumari Anthology *Kakyūsei 2 : Sketchbook *Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi *Kamichama Karin *Kamichu! *Kamigami no Asobi *Kamyla *Kanashimi no Belladonna *Kangoku : Injoku no Jikkentō *Kannagi : Crazy Shrine Maidens *Kannin Tokkyū : Michi Shio *Kanojo ga Flag o Oraretara *Kanojo ga Mimai ni Konai Wake *Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo : San Shimai to no DokiDoki Kyōdō Seikatsu *Kanokon *Kanon *Kansen : Innyoku no Rensa *Kansen 2 : Inzai Toshi *Kansen 3 : Shuto Hōkai *Kansen 5 : The Daybreak *Kansen Ball Buster The Animation *Kantai Collection : KanColle *Kantoku Fuyukitodoki *Kanzen Mushusei : Sorezore no Hōkago *Kara no Naka no Kotori *Kara no Shōjo *Karakara-sama no Himitsu : Ten kara Kita Megami *Kawarazaki-ke no Ichizoku 2 *Kawarazaki-ke no Ichizoku The Animation *Karen *Karneval *Katanagatari *Kateikyōshi no Onee-san 2 The Animation : H no Hensachi Agechaimasu *Kateikyōshi no Onee-san The Animation : H no Hensachi Agechaimasu *Kaze no Stigma *Keiraku no Hōteishiki Level-C *Kekkaishi *Kemono no Sōja *Ken le survivant *Ken-ichi le disciple ultime *Kenzen Robo Daimidaler *Keraku no Ō *Keroro *Ketsuekigata-kun! *Kibun Kibun *Kichiku : Haha Shimai Chōkyō Nikki *Kick-Heart *Kiddy Girl-and *Kiddy Grade *Kids on the Slope *Kijoku : Princess Double Kari *Kijutsushi X Majutsushi Osaka Tantei Bu no Jikenbo *KILL la Kill *Kill me Baby *Kimi ni Todoke (Sawako) *Kimi no Na o Yobeba *Kimihagu *KimiKiss : Pure Rouge *Kimochiii Koto Shite Kudasai *Kingdom *Kininaru Kimochi *Kininaru Roommate *Kiniro Mosaic *Kira Kira 5th Anniversary Live Anime : Kick Start Generation *Kiss Dum : Engage Planet *Kiss x Sis *Kiss yori... *Kitakubu Katsudō Kiroku *Kitaro le repoussant *Kiteretsu Encyclopedia *Knights of Sidonia *Ko Ko Ro *Koakuma Kanojo The Animation *Kodomo no Jikan *Kodomo no Omocha *Koe de Oshigoto *Koi Kaze *Koihime *Koihime Musō *Koiito Kinenbi The Animation *Koikishi Purely Kiss The Animation *Kōin Tenshi : Haitoku no Lyceenne *Koitabi : True Tours Nanto *Kojin Jugyō *Kojin Jugyō : The Animation - Schoolgirl Ready for a Private Lesson! *Kōkai Benjo The Animation *Kokoro Connect *Kokyū Suru Kumo *Kōnai Shasei *Konna ni Yasashiku Sareta no *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o - Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryōhe *Korashime *Koroshiya-san : The Hired Gun *Kōtetsu no Vandetta *Kotōra-san *Kotowari : Kimi no Kokoro no Koboreta Kakera *Kowarekake no Orgel *Kowaremono *Kowaremono II *Kum Kum *Kuma no Gakkō : Jackie to Katie *Kunoichi Bakumatsu Kitan *Kunoichi Gakuen Ninpōchō *Kunoichi Sakuya *Kurai Mirai *Kuraibito *Kurau Phantom Memory *Kuro to Kin no Akanai Kagi. *Kuroko no Basuke *Kurumi, l'ange d'acier *Kussetsu *KutsuDaru *Kyō kara maoh ! *Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! *Kyōfun no Bio-Ningen - Saishū Kyōshi *Kyonyū Fantasy *Kyonyū Kazoku Saimin *Kyōiku Shidō The Animation *Kyōsōgiga *Kyūketsuki 'L' *L'Attaque des Titans *L'autre Monde *L'Habitant de l'infini *La Bataille des Planètes *La Corde d'or *La Corde d'or : Blue Sky *La Disparition d'Haruhi Suzumiya *Ladies versus Butlers! *Lady Oscar *La Fille des Enfers *La Jeune Fille aux camélias *La légende de Maetel *La loi d'Ueki *La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya *La Mélodie du Ciel *La petite Olympe et les dieux *La tour au-delà des nuages *La Tour de Druaga *La Traversée de l'Espace *Lamu *Lamune *Last Exile *Last Waltz : Hakudaku Mamire no Natsu Gasshuku *Laura ou la passion du théâtre *Leatherman *Le bahut des tordus *Le château dans le ciel (Laputa) *Le collège fou fou fou *Le Conte de la Princesse Kaguya *Le maître magicien Negima ! *Le Pacte des Yōkai *Le secret du sable bleu *Le seigneur des yôkai *Le Tour du Monde en 80 jours *Le voyage de Chihiro *Legend of Lemnear *Les 12 royaumes *Les chroniques d'Arslân *Les enquêtes de Kindaichi *Les enquêtes de Kindaichi : Returns *Les Fleurs du Mal *Les mystérieuses Cités d'or *Les Samourais de l'éternel *Les Vacances de Jésus et Bouddha *Leviathan : The Last Defense *Line Offline Salaryman *Lingeries *Little Busters! *Little Busters! Refrain *Little Witch Academia *L'Odyssée de Kino *Log Horizon *Lolita Anime *Lolita Anime (Nikkatsu Video) *Louie the Rune Soldier *Love 2 Quad *Love 2 Police *Love es M The Animation *Love Hina *Love Lab *Love Live! School Idol Project *Love Colon *Love Selection : The Animation *LOVE♥BITCH *Lovely Complex *Lovely Day *Love Forever *Love Get Chu *Love Machine: Animaid Shōfu 23-gō *Love Stage *Lovely Idol *Lovely Series *Lucky Star *Lunatic Night *Luv Wave 'M' *M3 : Sono Kuroki Hagane *M-ogui : Last Order *M.E.M. : Yogosareta Junketsu *Maburaho *Macross *Macross 7 *Macross Frontier *Macross Zero *Madlax *Madonna *Ma femme est une étudiante *Magi *Magical Canan *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *Magical Moe *Magical Twilight *Magical Warfare *Magical Witch Academy : Boku to Sensei no Magical Lesson - The Animation *Magica Wars *Magic Kaito *Mahoraba *Mahoromatic *Maid Ane *Maid in Heaven SuperS *Maid Meshimase *Maido! Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku *Maids in Dream *Maid Sama! *Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan *Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!! *Majimoji Rurumo *Majin Bone *Majokko Shimai no Yoyo to Nene *Major *Makai Ōji : Devils and Realist *Makenki ! *MaMa *Mama Puri!? *Manami no Michi Tono Sō Nyū!? *Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to *Mangirl! *Manyū Hiken-chō *Maoyū Maō Yūsha *Maple Colors *MAR *Mardock Scramble *Maria Holic *Maria-sama ga Miteru *Marmalade Boy *Marriage Blue *Masaru Ashita no Yukinojō 2 *Mashiroiro Symphony : The Color of Lovers *Max et compagnie *Mawaru Penguindrum *Mayo Chiki! *Mazinger *Mechiku *Medaka Box *Megachu! The Animation *Megami Kyōjyu *Megami Tantei Vinus File *Megane na Kanojo *Meganebu ! *Megazone 23 *Meguriau Sekai *MeiKing *Mejoku *Mekaku City Actors *Menkui! *Mesu Nochi Torare *Mesu Saga : Persona *Mes Voisins les Yamada *Mew Mew Power *Mezzo Forte *Mi-da-ra *Mibōjin : Numeriau Nikuyoku to Midara ni Nureru Mitsusubo *Mibōjin Nikki The Animation : Akogare no Ano Hito to Hitotsu Yane no Shita *Michiko & Hatchin *Midnight Eye Goku *Midnight Panther *Mikagura Tanteidan *Mikakunin de Shinkōkei *Milk Junkie : Shimai Hen *Milky Gal : Cats Ai *Milkyway *Minami-ke *Minami-ke Natsuyasumi *Minami-ke Tadaima *Mind Game *Minerva no Kenshi *Mini Skirt Jogakuen *Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen *Mirai Chōjū Fobia *Mirai Nikki *Misato-chan no Yume Nikki *Miss Monochrome The Animation *Mitama *Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku *Miyazaki Maya Daizukan *Miyuki-chan SOS : H Shichauzo *Mizugi Kanojo : The Animation *Mizuiro *Mō Hasamazu ni wa Irarenai : Hoshi ni Onegai Shitara Konna ni Okkiku Nacchatta! *Mō Hitotsu no Mirai o *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam Wings *Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Moetan *Mofukuzuma *Mogitate Marina-chan *Moke Moke Taishō Dendō Musume Arisa *Mokkai Shiyo? *Momiji *Momoko *Momo Kyun Sword *Momone *Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? *Monogatari (la série) *Monsuno *Moonlight Sonata *Moyashimon *Mrs. Junkie *Mugen no Kyōkai *Muromi-san *Mushibugyō *Mushishi *Musuko no Tomodachi ni Okasarete *Musumet *Muv-Luv Alternative : Total Eclipse *My Life As *My Little Monster *My Mai : Koakuma na A Cup *My-otome *Myself ; Yourself 'N' *Nadia et le mystère de Fuzzy *Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue *Nageki no Kenkō Yūryōji *Nagi no Asukara *Naisho no Wakana-san *Nakaseru Sora ni Aitai : Toyama, Miwaku no Muttsu no Monogatari *Nami SOS! *Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san *Nana *Nanaka 6/17 *Nanatsuiro Drops *Nankyoku 28 Gō *Narutaru *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nasu, un été andalou *Natsuiro Kiseki *Natsume Yūjinchō *Natsuyasumi *Natsumushi The Animation *Natural *Natural 2 : Duo *Natural Another *Nee Summer! *Nee, Chanto Shiyō yo! *Nekojiru Gekijō Jirujiru Original *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Neoranga *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road *Nerawareta Gakuen *Nerawareta Megami Tenshi Angeltia : Mamotta Ningentachi ni Uragirarete *Netorare Fighter Yaricchingu! *Netorarezuma *Newmanoid Cam : Cam Castin *Nichijō *Night Wizard the Animation *Niji-iro Prism Girl *Nijūsō : Wana ni Ochita Onna-tachi *Ningyō Tsukai *Ningyō no Yakata *Ninja Resurrection *Ninja Scroll *Ninpō Midare Karakuri *Nisekoi *Nobunaga Concerto *Nobunaga The Fool *Nobunagun *Nodame Cantabile *Noein *No Game No Life *Noir *Non Non Biyori *Noodle Fighter *Noragami *Nōrin *Norman the Snowman : Kita no Kuni no Aurora *Notari Matsutarou *Nozoki Ana *Nudlnude *Nudlnude 2 *Nuki Doki! Tenshi to Akuma no Sakusei Battle *Nuku Nuku *Nura : Le Seigneur des Yokaï *Nurse Witch Komugi *Nyan Koi ! *Nyamen *Nyuru Nyuru!! Kakusen-kun 'O' *Occult Academy *Oden-kun *Odoriko Clinoppe *Offside Girl *Ogenki Clinic *Ojō-sama wa H ga Osuki : The Animation *Ojō-sama Yomeiri Kōsō! *Ōkami kakushi *Oku-sama wa Joshikōsei *Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo *Oku-sama wa Mahō Tsukai *Oku-sama wa Michael? *Oku-sama wa Moto Yariman *Olive et Tom - Champions de foot *Omamori Himari *Ome-1 *Onanie *Onee-Chan ga Kita *Onegai Teacher *Onegai Twins *One : Kagayaku Kisetsu he - True Stories *One Piece *One-Pound Gospel *Oni Chichi : Rebuild *Oni Chichi 2 *Oni Chichi 2 : Revenge *Onii-chan Dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankei Nai yo ne ! *Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne—!! *Oniku Daisuki! Zeushi-kun *Onna Kateikyōshi Bishōnen Kari *Onna Kyōshi *Onna Kyōshi : Nikutai Jugyō *Onna Kyōshi Nijuusan-sai *Onna Kyōshi Yumi no Hōkago *Onna Spy Gōmon : Teki no Ajito wa Jotai Gōmonsho *Ooedo Forty Eight *OOPArts : Oman *Oppai Heart : Kanojo wa Kedamono Hatsujōki!? *Oppai Infinity! The Animation *Oppai Life *Orchid Emblem *Oreca Battle *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru *Ore no Nōnai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Lovecome o Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru *OreShura *Ore wa Kanojo o Shinjiteru! *Original Video Romance Animation *Osananajimi to Dōkyūsei *Oshaburi Announcer *Oshiete Re : Maid *Oshioki : Gakuen Reijō Kōsei Keikaku *Otaku no Video *Otenki Onee-san *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin *Otoko no Ko Ojō-sama! Hikaru to Ayana no Himitsu Collection *Otome Chibaku Yūgi: Kutsujoku Baigaeshi ADV *Otomedori *Otome Jūrin Yūgi : Maiden Infringement Play *Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *Otona Joshi no Anime *Outbreak company *Outlaw Star *Oyako Rankan The Animation *Oyakodon : Oppai Tokumori Bonyū Tsuyudaku de *Oyomesama Honey Days *Ozma 'P' *Panchira Teacher *Pandora Hearts *Pandra The Animation *Pani poni dash! *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Papa Love : Papa to Icha Ero Shitai Musume-tachi to Hitotsu Yane no Shita de *Papa no Iukoto o Kikinasai! *Papillon Rose *Paradise Kiss *Patlabor *Peace Hame! *Peace Maker *Paizuri Cheerleader VS Sakunyū Ōendan! *Parade Parade *Peeping Life *Pendant *Pero Pero Candy *Pero Pero Teacher *Persona : Trinity Soul *Persona 4 The Animation *Pet Life *Pet Shop of Horrors *Phantom The Animation *Phi-Brain *PhotoKano *Pia Carrot he Yōkoso!! *Pia Carrot he Yōkoso!! 2 *Pianist *Pic Lele *Pigeon Blood *Ping Pong The Animation *Pink no Curtain *Plastic Nee-san *Plawres Sanshirō *Please Rape Me! *Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters : Best Wishes (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters : The Origin (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters XY (Pokémon) *Pompoko *Precure All Stars New Stage 2 : Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretear *Pretty Rhythm *Princess Holiday : Korogaru Ringo Tei Senya Ichiya *Princess Knight Catue *Princess Lover! *Princess Memory *Princesse Sarah *Private Emotion *Psychic Academy *Psychic Force *Psycho-Pass *Puchim@s *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Pupa *Pupipō! *Punky Funky Baby *Pure Mail *PuriPara 'Q' *Que sa volonté soit faite *Queen's Blade *Queen's Blade Rebellion 'R' *R-15 *Ragnarok the Animation *RahXephon *Rail Wars! *Ran, la légende verte *Ranma 1/2 *Ran->Sem : Hakudaku Delmo Tsuma no Miira Tori *Rance *Rankō Chōkyō : Maid ni Natta Shōjo *Rape! Rape! Rape! *RDG : Red Data Girl *Reborn! *Record of Lodoss War *Recorder to Ransel *Redline *Rei Zero *Rejuvenation *Rennai Fuyō Gakuha The Animation *Rennyū Tales The Animation *Renzu : Futari no Kyori *Requiem *Requiem from the Darkness *Rescue Me! *Resort Boin *Reunion *Reyon Densetsu Flair *Riding Bean *Rhythm : Koi no Ritsudō *Rinkan Club *Rin x Sen + Ran->Sem : Cross Mix *Rin x Sen : Hakudaku Onna Kyōshi to Yarōdomo *Rinne no Lagrange : Flower Declaration of Your Heart *Rō Kyū Bu! *Robotech *Robot Girls Z *Rokujyoma no Shinryakusha!? *Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II *Romantica Clock *Rosario + Vampire *Rozen Maiden *Rozen Maiden (2013) *Rumbling Hearts *Run=Dim *Ryo *Ryōjoku Famiresu Chōkyō Menu *Ryō Seibai! Gakuen Bishōjo Seisai Hiroku *Ryōjoku Guerrilla Kari 3 *Ryōjoku Hitozuma Onsen *Ryōjoku Joshi Gakuen *Ryōjoku no Machi : Kyōen no Ceremony *Ryōjoku no Rensa *Ryokan Shirasagi *Ryūgajō Nanana no Maizōkin *Ryūsei Tenshi Primaveil 'S' *Sabagebu! *Sacred Seven *Saibi *Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan *Saikin, Imōto no Yōsu ga Chotto Okashiinda ga *Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero : Battle Spirits *Sailor Fuku Shinryō Tsumaka *Sailor Moon *Sailor Senshi Venus Five *Saimin Gakuen *Saimin Jutsu The Animation *Saimin Jutsu The Animation 2nd *Saimin Jutsu Zero *Saimin Ryōjoku Gakuen *Saint Seiya : Hades *Saint Seiya : Lost Canvas *Saint Seiya Omega *Saishū Chikan Densha *Saishū Chikan Densha Next *Sakasama no Patema *Saiunkoku monogatari *Saki *Sakura, chasseuse de cartes *Sakura no Mori *Sakura-sō no Pet na Kanojo *Sakura Trick *Salaryman Kintarō *Samayō Midara na Lunatics *Samurai champloo *Samurai Deeper Kyo *Samurai Flamenco *Samurai Girls *Samurai Pizza Cats *Sasameki Koto *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai *Sayonara Monsieur Désespoir *School *School Rumble *Secret Service *Secret Sweetheart *See In AO *Seifuku Shōjo The Animation *Sei Yariman Gakuen Enkō Nikki The Animation *Seikō! Lose A Virgin For The First Term *Seirei no moribito *Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance *Seisai *Sennya Ichiya Monogatari *Sentakuya Shin-chan *Seitokai no Ichizon *Seitokai Yakuindomo *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! *Sekirei *Selector Infected Wixoss *Seme Chichi *Sengoku Otome : Momoiro Paradox *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G : In the Distance, That Day, When the Star Became Music... *Senran Kagura *Sensei no Ojikan : Doki Doki School Hours *Sensitive Pornograph *Senyu *Senyū *Septem Charm Magical Kanan *Septem Charm Magical Kanan : SP Summer Camp *Servant x Service *Seto no Hanayome *Sexfriend *Shakkin Shimai *Shakugan no Shana *Shameshrine Andorora *Shashinkan *Shikatte Ingo : Misaki Shunin no Buka Kyōiku Hen *Shikkaku Ishi *Shigofumi *Shigurui *Shiiba-san no Ura no Kao *Shiki *Shimai Ijiri *Shimai Ningyō *Shimaizuma *Shimajirō no Wow! *Shima Kōsaku no Asia Risshiden *Shining Hearts *Shining May *Shin Angel *Shin Bible Black *Shin Hitō Meguri *Shin Kyōhaku 2 The Animation : Kizu ni Saku Hana Senketsu no Kurenai *Shin Reyon Densetsu : Mō Hitori no Flair *Shin Reyon Densetsu : Shikkoku no Majin *Shin Saishū Chikan Densha *Shin Sei Yariman Gakuen Enkō Nikki The Animation *Shin Seiki Cream Lemon *Shin Seiki Inma Seiden *Shinryaku! Ika Musume *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu - Sanada Jū Yūshi The Animation *Shintaisō (Kari) The Animation : Yōsei-tachi no Rondo *Shintaisō (Shin) *Shinzō Ningen Casshan *Shiofuki Mermaid : Poolside no Hatsutaiken *Shinjin Tour Conductor Rina *Shion *Shirogane no Ishi : Argevollen *Shishunki Shōjo : Kari Kari *Shitsurakuen *Shocking Pink! *Shōjo Auction *Shōjo Koakuma Kei *Shōjo Sect : Innocent Lovers *Shōjo Senki Brain Jacker *Shōjo Senki Soul Eater *Shōjo x Shōjo x Shōjo The Animation *Shōkōjo The Animation *Shōnen Hollywood *Shōnen onmyōji *Shoya : Virgin Night *Shuffle! *Shujii no Inbō *Shukufuku no Campanella *Shūkan Shimakō *Shurato *Silent Chaser Kagami *Silver Spoon *Sinkan *Si tu tends l'oreille *Sketchbook *Sket Dance *Sky Girls *Slam Dunk *Slayers *SM no Susume *Soap no Moko-chan *Softenni! *Solty Rei *Sōkyū no Fafner : Dead Aggressor *Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro *Sora no Otoshimono *Sora no Otoshimono (Film) *Sorcerer hunters *Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru *Soreyuke Marin-chan *Sōshitsukyō *Sōshisōai Note The Animation *Sōshi Sōai : Junai Mellow yori *Sōten Kōro *Soul Eater *Soul Link *Sous le Signe des Mousquetaires *Space Dandy *Space Ofera Agga Ruter *Sparrow's Hotel *Special A *Speed Grapher *Spiral Over *Spocon! *Spotlight *Stainless Night *Stairs : Hōkago no Album *Star Driver : Kagayaki no Takuto *Star Driver The Movie *Starless : 21st Century Nymphomaniacs *STAR☆jewel *Starry☆Sky *Starship Operators *Steins ; Gate *Stella Jogakuin Kōtō-ka C3-bu *Stellvia *Straight Title Robot Anime *Strange+ *Stratosphera no Yōsei *Strawberry Marshmallow *Strawberry Panic! *Stretta: The Animation *Strike the Blood *Strike Witches *Stringendo : Angel-tachi no Private Lesson *Stringendo & Accelerando Ultimatum: Sera *Submarine 707R *Sugar Soldier *Sugar Sugar Rune *Suika *Suisei no Gargantia *Suishō no Yoru : Aoi Kokuhaku yori *Sukeban Deka *Suki Da yo! *Suki de Suki de, Suki de The Animation *Sukitte ii na yo *Super Seishun Brothers *Super Sonico The Animation *Survivants *Suzuka *Sweet Home : H na Onee-san wa Suki Desuka ? *Swing Out Sisters *Sword Art Online *Sword Art Online II 'T' *T'abuses Ikko !! *Tactical Roar *Taimanin Asagi *Taimanin Yukikaze *Taka no Tsume Go : Yoshida, Himitsukessha Yamerutteyo *Take Your Way *Tamagotchi *Tamako Market *Tamayura *Tanken Driland *Tatoe Kimi ga Sekaijū no Teki ni Natte mo *Tayu Tayu *Teekyū *Telepathist IQ Saiko *Tenioha! Onna no Ko datte Hontō wa Ecchi Da yo? *Tenkū Danzato Skelter Heaven *Tennen Koi-iro Alcohol *Tenpō Suikoden Neo *Tenshi no Drop *Tenshi no Habataki Jun *Tentacle and Witches *Terra Formars *Terra Story *Tesagure! Bukatsumono *Texhnolyze *The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat *The Irregular at Magic High School *The Garden of Sinners *The Guts! *THE iDOLM@STER *THE iDOLM@STER Movie *The Midnight Animals *The Mystic Archives of Dantalian *The Pilot's Love Song *The Prince of Tennis *The Qwaser of Stigmata *The Rapeman *The Sacred Blacksmith *The Satisfaction *The Severing Crime Edge *The SoulTaker *The Urotsuki *The Voices of a Distant Star *The World is Still Beautiful *They Are My Noble Masters *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World *Tide-Line Blue *Time of Eve *Toei Robot Girls *To Love Trouble *To Love Trouble Darkness *To Heart *Toki Neiro *Tokio Kidō Police *Tokkō *Tokubetsu Jugyō 3 SLG The Animation *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Marble Chocolate *Tokyo Ravens *Tokyo Underground *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun *Tonari no Onee-san *Tonari no Seki-kun *Tony's Heroine Series : Kanojo wa Hanayome Kōhosei? Cinderella Collection *Toradora! *Toriko *Toriko no Chigiri : Kazoku no Tame ni Shintai o Sashidasu Ane to Imōto *Toward the Terra *Tower of Etruria *Tragic Silence : Shōjo Yugi *Train Heroes *Trava Fist Planet *Tres Marias : Sannin no Sei Shōjo *Triangle Blue *Triangle Heart : Sazanami Joshiryō *Trigun *Trinity Blood *Triple Ecchi ♥ *Tropical Kiss *Trouble♥Evocation *True Blue *True Blue Gaiden *True Tears *Try Z *TSF Monogatari *Tsukihime *Tsubaki-iro no Prigione *Tsuki Kagerō *Tsuma no Haha Sayuri *Tsuma Shibori *Tsuma to Mama to Boin *Tsuma Tsuma *Tsumamigui *Tsun Tsun Maid wa Ero Ero Desu *Tsundere Inran Shōjo Sukumi 'U' *Uba *Uchōten Kazoku *Uchū Kaizoku Sara *Umezu Kazuo no Noroi *Umineko no naku koro ni *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Unbalance *Un drôle de père *Unsweet : Netorare Ochita Onna-tachi *Upotte!! *Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku *Uta no Prince Sama *Utopia 'V' *Vampire *Vampire Princess Miyu *VanDread *Vanquished Queens *Vas-y Julie *Vassalord. *Vexille *V.G.Neo The Animation *Vicious *Violence Gekiga David no Hoshi *Violence Gekiga Shin David no Hoshi : Inma Densetsu *Violence Jack : Jigoku Gai *Viper GTS *Virtuacall 2 *Visionary *Vision d'Escaflowne *Vividred Operation 'W' *Wagaya no Oinari-sama *Walkure Romanze *Waisetsu Missile The Animation *Wake Up! Aria : Majokko Virgin Kikiippatsu *Wake Up Girls! *Watashi ga Motenai no ha Dō Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui *Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!!! *Waver *Wedding Peach *Weiss Kreuz Brillance *Weiss Survive *Whistle! *White Album *White Album 2 *Windy Tales *Witch Craft Works *Witch Hunter Robin *Wizard Barristers *Wizard Girl Ambitious *Wolverine *WONDER GARDEN *Wonder Momo *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life *Words Worth *Words Worth Gaiden *Working !! *World Conquest Zvezda Plot 'X' *X *Xam'd : Lost Memories *Xenosaga The Animation *X Maiden *X-Men 'Y' *Yabai! Fukushū Yami Site *Yahari Ore no Seishun Lovecome wa Machigatte Iru *Yakin Byōtō *Yakin Byōtō Ni *Yakin Byōtō San *Yama Hime no Mi *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yama no Susume *Yamato Nadeshiko *Yami Shibai *Yarima Queen *Yariman Fudōsan *Yaruki Manman *Yasai no Yōsei : Quiz Gekijō *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan *Yayoi *Yō Bishōjo Miruku-chan *Yōbi Masochist Animation *Yoiko *Yōjū Kyōshitsu *Yōjū Kyōshitsu Gaiden *Yōjū Sensen Adventure Kid *Yōkai Watch *Yokohama kaidashi kikō *Yōkō no Ken *Yokorenbo : Immoral Mother *Yokujō Bazooka The Animation *Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san *Yoru ga Kuru! Square of the Moon *Yosuga no Sora *Yōshō *Yotsunoha *Young GTO *Yozakura Quartet *Yugami-kun ni wa Tomodachi ga Inai *Yumeria *Yume Tsukai *Yūsha ni Narenakatta Ore ha Shibushibu Shūshoku o Ketsui Shimashita *Yūto-kun ga Iku *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yume Kui : Tsurumiku Shiki Game Seisaku *Yunyun Paradise *Yurumates *YuruYuri *Yūgū Settai : Kotō no Gokuraku he Yōkoso *Yu-No *Yubisaki Annainin Shirudaku Settai Okawari Sanbai-me *Yūwaku *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yuyushiki 'Z' *Z/X Ignition *Zakuro *Zankyō no Terror *Zecchō Rocket *Zegapain *Zero no Tsukaima *Zero Sum Game : Sex Crime *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo : Amazing Twins *Zettai Shōgeki : Platonic Heart *Zettai Karen Children *Zone of the Enders : Dolores, i *Zorori Le Magnifique |} Catégorie:Listing complet